The present invention relates to a wiping device for cleaning panes or cover plates of the headlights of motor vehicles.
A wiping device of the foregoing type has been disclosed, for example in DE-OS No. 23 42 306. In this conventional device, the compression spring for pressing the wiper blade against the cover plate to be wiped overlaps a single hinge for an adapter, arranged on the wiper arm carrying the wiper blade, and this spring loads the single-piece wiping arm relative to the cover plate. The swinging movement of the wiper arm away from the cover plate or pane is therefore certainly possible, but however the compression spring limits the angle of swinging and thus not all the components of the wiping device can be moved away from the path of the light rays emitted by the headlight.